Watching the Elvish Children Dance
by Crystal Darkcast
Summary: Chapter two now uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

****

Watching the Elvish Children Dance

Part one

The elf was dragged into the centre of the fortress. He struggled in fear against the tight grip of the opponents. His legs were swollen and painful as he struggled to keep himself from being completely dragged across the craggy desert rocks. His knees and ankles chafed against the rubbing binds, cut and ripped, stones driving into the open flesh, his arms were raw with burning agony. The tight hands of the soldiers dug into his sensitive skin making it bruise and sting. In his hand he still weakly grasped his sword.

He was dropped heavily in the middle of the fortress on a raised podium. The soldiers walked away, they were all women dressed in black and red. Like outcasts their fortress lay in the middle of the desert and was constantly bathed in heat.

The soldiers watched him carefully, almost curiously. They hadn't removed the sword from his weak hand. They knew he had no strength to lift it anyway. So the elven boy lay there tired and weak on his stomach his cheeks warm on the sun-baked stone.

Eventually he lifted himself up onto his painful knees to look around; he'd been here before. The soldiers that were around him occasionally moved to another post, chatting about this triumph that they had conquered. He looked down at the floor; his green tunic was red with his own blood, a puddle on the floor showed where his wound was. He weakly lifted one of his hands to his head to wipe his blond hair from his eyes as it stuck to the sweat from his brow

'Why am I so weakly protected?' he thought to himself. Looking around to see that no-body was actually guarding him 'I could escape any minute' he stared over at the gateway that showed the way out. He moved to stand only to realize the full extent of the damage to his body, he fell back onto the podium in pain, almost screaming. He lay on his side thinking he had a great possibility that his legs were broken and his arms strained or dislocated. He sighed in relief from the now calmed pain that he just felt, and stared spitefully at the sword that he still held in his hand. They attempted to disarm him when he was captured but it was almost binded to him he refused to let go even if it meant death, so instead of struggling they cut his knuckles and his arms so that even if he could carry it he would not be able to swing it without it flying uncontrollably into the air. He coughed out a spray of blood and stared at its redness as it reflected the clouds in a murky crimson, he closed his eyes in pain from the fatigue of looking into the sun-drowned buildings.

' I cannot remember' he tried to think about what had happened the darkness of his closed eyes was suddenly lit up, it merged into a vision, he saw a beach, pearly and peaceful. A horse, palomino danced among the waves happily, he was remembering. He saw the horse disappear under the waves and emerged riddled with arrows, he saw the soldiers running behind him and the swords that were cold as they sliced through his skin. 'I put up a battle' he said reassuring himself, he saw himself fighting, the reflection of the sunset on his sodden blade, and the face of the princess smiling in the sun.

He opened his eyes, squinting in the brightness 'princess?' he yelled in his mind, he was confused now.

"You are a traitor now" he heard the voice echo in the stone and across the ground, he knew what she meant. He was a hero, he had saved his lands countless times, the world depended on him and his courage, and he was a traitor because he was fed up of always doing everybody else's wish. He was lonely, sad and felt as if he meant nothing to anybody. All his one love did was yell orders at him and tell him about his next quest. Did the princess ever know that he loved her, no? She was always too busy to pay attention to his goodwill and wishes for her. He was just another subject; even after all he's done for her. So he left, he wanted to live, grow old and die in peace. Not follow the orders of a loveless queen until he dies by the thrust of a sword. He was depressed and falling deeper into self-sorrow.

He had left to the shore to say farewell to his friends that were living under the seas when he was ambushed. And now he lays here. His hope dead and body broken. As he stared into the brown bricks he saw a small figure appear, she had two silver wings and spoke gently.

"Well, well" he scowled at the fairy not understanding its approach "get up boy!" it's voice was deep and gruff he blinked and the fairy was gone. He saw instead the large dark boot of a man. "Never thought we'd get you" the boy looked up he saw the gigantic body of a king, dressed in black with hair the color of fire, he looked down at the small green fairy boy staring up at him with now murky blue eyes.

"Neith…er did I" he spluttered, laying on his back the wound in his stomach visible through his gashed tunic. "And…I am no boy," the elf smiled he was almost 19 now, but even the people he talked to referred to him as the fairy boy. It irritated him that he was still referred to as a child. Even the princess did it.

"I understand" the man smiled back "I would like to battle you"

"Why?" the elf turned over and slowly he lifted himself back onto his knees "why do you wish to battle me?"

"You are the legend, I am your rival"

"Be my ally" the man was shocked,

"What?"

"Let me be your ally, let me live your life." The man was amused but also slightly confused by the boy's change of heart. "Here, I think you'll want this" the boy threw the sword at the man, and he picked it up "take it and destroy this wretched land, I care for it no more than it cares for me" the man stared at him almost proud. "I'm fed up of this shit" he fell back onto the floor fed up and tired, turning over to watch the eagles fly above.

"What about the prophetic princess, what'll she do?"

"I…" he went quiet a tear sliding down his cheek "She doesn't deserve my help no more." The evil king could not deny an offer so miraculous. 

"Agreed…tonight our fate is decided, here" he passed the sword back "you can destroy this wretched land and we will rule it in darkness"

That night Hyrule's fate was decided and into the night rode the wrath that was once its protector, his tunic of green died black with his soul.


	2. bright eyes

Watching the Elvish children dance

Chapter two.

The skies above Hyrule were dark and sinister, for 5 days it had not ceased to stop thundering, rain shook the rooftops and the only light was that from the moon, the sun had ceased to rise.

The desert too was bathed in darkness, and from the highest window, he looked out upon the sands that led into the night.

"lord Shadow" a girl had walked in behind him. She was one of the servants. He had changed their look, and because of the darkness they did not shiver as much. "there is someone to see you."

"see me?" he said rather surprised, he looked back over the desert from the palace he had made out of the temple in the desert,

Each room he entered brought back memories, the twin witches he defeated here, Nabooru, the sage. He scowled at the sword, it lay on his table in the corner. "show them in"

The girl bowed and left, soon the door reopened and someone came in, shadow turned around. It was a young girl, dressed in white and pink, orange hair ran down her back.

"link?" she said almost upset, he looked back at her his red eyes sharp and deathly.

"do not call me that!" he spat at her. "I am shadow, what do you want?"

The girl looked at him, painfully. He had changed, his dark tunic was decorated with red and gold. His boots and gloves had harsh metal buckles, and he wore no hat, his long blonde hair was plaited neatly down his back. He glowered underneath his fringe. A black tattoo showing, like veins they moved across the side of his face, to his eye.

"do you not remember who I am? I am Malon, link." he stepped towards her, the metal rattled as he stopped. The power he holds was now shown through evil strength, not the polite glow he once held.

"I told you not to call me that!" he yelled at her. Malon was quiet, afraid of him. "what do you WANT?" he said impatiently slamming his fist into his desk. She jumped at the noise as the candle stick fell onto the floor.

"I wanted to know what happened to Epona"

"Epona...died" he said turning around, not wanting to show his pain.

"you have taken sides with those who did it haven't you?" she yelled showing her confidence again, she believed deep inside he is still the same person.

Shadow turned suddenly and grabbing Malon's throat pinned her against the door. She screamed and he put his hand over her mouth.

"if you came her to make me come back to help you all, you will fail. Tell your little princess that I am after her, if you don't relay this message I may well do something you will regret." his grin made Malon's spine shiver. "ok?" she nodded her head furiously. "well then goodbye" he opened the door and threw her onto the stone outside, slamming his wooden door behind.

Zelda looked at the sky, she saw the crows and the black vultures flying. She then looked back at the ocarina she held tightly in her hand.

"how could he do this?" she said a tear sliding down her face. "after everything,...he betrays us." a gentle hand laid on her shoulder, it was Demoit, her guardian, he was a similar age to link, and had grown up admiring link for everything he did, this is the reason he joined with the Hyrule army, so he could follow the footsteps of his idol. Follow them into the darkness.

"we will make him see, princess, do not worry"

"Gannon!!" Shadow stormed into the main hall, the large statue towered above them. Gannondorf was stood in the middle the thieves all stood around him in order. Gannondorf looked at Shadow as he walked in, his sword clanking at his hip and his dark cape flustering behind him like his shadow. "where is it?"

"what?" Gannondorf replied,

"the POTION?!"

"I gave it to one of the servants, she is delivering it to princess Zelda now, its all to plan"

Shadow growled, his face screwing up with anger.

"did you not think to actually bother to ask me?" He yelled. "next time, you ask!" Shadow stormed through the troops, pushing them aside. He walked out into the desert, it was lit with torches, which hissed with the rain. He walked into the sand over to where the horses were tied up,

Pulling the horse from its place, he jumped onto it. The saddle already tied. He kicked it sharply and the horse galloped into the sands, the way through the maze now lit by soldiers.

Hyrule field was dark and monsters were roaming freely, yet still Shadow galloped, through the stalchild that litter the grass, over the now rotten fences and towards zora's domain.

He slowed though, his horse giving a rough grunt as he pulled sharply on its reins. He could see in the darkness something. It looked like a person, crouched and shivering in fear and cold. Shadow moved the horse slowly towards the figure, he squinted in the darkness, bright eyes suddenly opened, reflecting what little light there was towards him, the horse bolted. Kicking around violently until he was thrown off its back and onto eh sodden grass. Shadow stood up and grabbed its reins before it ran away. It kicked and kicked into the air, the bright eyes watched silently.

The leather snapped and Shadow watched his horse gallop away into the night. He yelled in frustration and turned to the eyes.

"who are you?" he yelled towards the eyes, the figure stood up and hid behind the tree beside it. Almost shyly. Shadow walked closer, his sword now poised in his hand. "come out!" there was no noise, Shadow walked to the tree and around it, there was nothing there.

He watched as a feather fell before his eyes, it was white and silken, he caught it on his blade, looking in the reflection on his blade, he saw the eyes staring down at him. He moved quickly to look into the tree, the eyes were there. Bright round white eyes, expressionless and daunting, yet beautiful at he same time.

"who are you?" no reply came, "come down here!" he said it like a order but the eyes disappeared again. He looked into the tree harder. "what are you?" he sighed and looked back down, ahead of him again, the eyes stared, behind he could see the faded silhouette of lon lon ranch. But he could also see the figures silhouette too. Only its eyes shone, but the grey mass that formed its body was humanlike. And appeared female. Small wings came from its back, but they were ragged and almost looked like they had been torn at. Shadow approached the eyes, he put his sword away, and held out his hand. Intrigued. The eyes didn't move.

He got closer, but the eyes began to move back.

"what is your name?" he said softly. He was now curious as to why this girl was roaming the field. Did she know something he didn't? "don't be afraid." he said, slowly inching closer, his hand still held out, she moved towards him, he jumped slightly as she placed her hand into his, her hand was cold and her fingers were sharp like claws. He looked down at her hand, it was white, pale and deathly, he looked up at her face, her bright eyes were framed by white hair and her thin lips were black. He smiled. But her mouth didn't move. Her clothes were ragged and a light grey, a plain dress, she wore no shoes.

"what is your name?" he said again calmly, she didn't reply just cocked her head sideways as if she didn't understand. He wrapped his hand around hers, and ushered her to follow him, she followed contently. As if a ghost.

Demoit saddled his horse, and prepared to ride to Kakariko, word had travelled that the sage, Impa had awakened, but somehow the darkness has corrupted her soul.

Shadow looked over at the flames that were visible from Kakariko village, he smiled.

"so Impa has awoken, finally my revenge will start." the girl stared at him and cocked her head, her bright eyes staring at Shadow's.

------------------------------


End file.
